spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Turning Point
Turning Point is the fourteenth and final episode of season three. When Green Goblin learns that Spider-Man is really Peter Parker, he plans to get revenge on Spider-Man by kidnapping Mary Jane Watson. Plot Spider-Man tells Madame Web that he wants to end their partnership because now he has everything he ever wanted and Mary Jane loves him. Because of this he says he no longer has time for her to train him for her big battle. However, as Spider-Man starts to walk away Madame Web tells him that one day soon he will yearn for her wisdom. Madame Web also tells Spider-Man that "that day will come soon, when the two headed monster rises from the nether world." At OsCorp, makes another Time Dilation Accelerator but he miniaturizes the device so it can be strapped to his chest. Norman gives a warning that the portals may not be stable. However, Norman's Green Goblin personality takes over and does not care for Norman's warnings. Green Goblin then swears that all of Norman's enemies such as Spider-Man and Kingpin will pay. However, Norman states that Spider-Man is a danger to them because he knows that he is really the Green Goblin. However, Green Goblin assures Norman that that knowledge will cost Spider-Man dearly. Later that day Green Goblin attacked an armored truck filled with bags of money. However, this was just a ploy to draw Spider-Man to him. Spider-Man arrives within a few seconds and is shocked to see Green Goblin whom he last saw enter the unstable time dilation portal. Green Goblin then throws a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man and quickly flies away on his glider. However, since Spider-Man knows that Green Goblin is really Norman Osborn, he decides to check locations around New York City where he knows Norman might be. However, Spider-Man is unable to locate Green Goblin. As Spider-Man continues to web swing through the city his spider sense goes off for apparently no reason. However, unknown to Spider-Man, Green Goblin is using the Time Dilation Accelerator to sneak up behind Spider-Man and quickly disappears. As his spider sense continues to go off Peter believes that his mutation disease might be returning. Spider-Man then goes into an ally and Green Goblin secretly watches from a rooftop as Spider-Man removes his mask revealing his identity. Green Goblin is shocked to see that Spider-Man is so young and can't believe that his greatest enemy is "a mere boy". Norman then reveals to Green Goblin that his name is Peter Parker and he is best friends with his son, Harry. Green Goblin then comes up with the idea that Peter must have pretended to be Harry's friend to harm Norman. A short while later Mary Jane is at the Coffee Bean talking to Liz Allen. Liz tells Mary Jane that she though her and Peter would never get together. Liz also asks how Harry is doing. Mary Jane answers that Harry is taking their break-up really hard and blames Peter. At that moment Peter enters the Coffee Bean. Sometime later Mary Jane and Peter leave the Coffee Bean and walk down the sidewalk. Mary Jane mentions that Harry's birthday party is that night. Given what happened between them Peter suggests that they just don't go. However, Mary Jane says that they have to because Harry invited both of them and believes that Harry doesn't want there to be any bad blood between Peter and Harry. Later that night Peter and Mary Jane go to the Osborn mansion for Harry's birthday party. Peter walks up to Harry and thanks him for inviting him despite everything that has happened between them. However, Harry angrily tells Peter that Norman insisted he invite him and walks off. Norman then approaches Peter and shakes his hand and acts friendly toward him. However, as Norman shakes Peter's hand his grip gets tighter. Peter even thinks to himself that Norman could break if it wasn't for his spider strength. Peter then gets suspicious and begins to think that Norman knows that he is Spider-Man. During dinner Norman mentions that he heard Peter and Mary Jane are dating now and accuses them of "conspiring to get together". Peter interrupts Norman and tells him that he has it all wrong about him and Mary Jane. However, Norman stops Peter and asks him how he gets those incredible pictures of Spider-Man. Norman then turns to Harry and says that he and Peter share a secret. Mary Jane asks peter what Norman is talking about but Peter tells her he doesn't know. Norman then says that they should let everyone at the party know their secret. Peter becomes convinced that Norman knows he is Spider-Man and excuses himself from the dinner table. As Peter goes into another room in the mansion he knows that he needs a diversion to keep Norman from revealing his secret identity. Peter then gets the idea to throw his web cartridges into the fire place so that the chemicals inside them will heat up and create smoke. As Peter does this the smoke fills the mansion and everyone but Norman runs outside. Peter then tells everybody he is going to save Norman and runs back into the mansion. As Peter enters the mansion he sees Norman dressed in his Green Goblin costume. Green Goblin strikes Peter and the force of the blow sends him flying out the door into the back yard of the mansion. Green Goblin flies above Peter and starts to drop pumpkin bombs around him. Peter tries to shoot Green Goblin with webbing but realizes he doesn't have his Web-Shooters on. Green Goblin then shoots a beam of electricity from his gloves and it hits Peter temporarily disabling him. Green Goblin then ties Peter up with a titanium cable and attaches it to his glider and flies off. Peter then realizes that Madame Web was right because Green Goblin is the monster with two heads (two identities) has struck. Green Goblin then flies on his glider to the George Washington Bridge. Peter is then able to get one arm free from the titanium cable and slip on his Web-Shooter. Peter then shoots a web line onto the bridge which forces Green Goblin to crash his glider on top of the bridge's truss. Peter then uses the heat from the glider's thrusters to cut through the titanium cable As Peter gets free he rips off his tuxedo and puts on his mask and attacks Green Goblin. Green Goblin then takes out the Time Dilation Accelerator and straps it to his chest and uses it to open a portal. Spider-Man tries to stop Green Goblin. However, Green Goblin goes through the portal and it closes behind him. Spider-Man then deduces that Norman used the Time Dilation Accelerator to spy on him and find out he was Spider-Man. Green Goblin then reappears and tells Spider-Man that he doesn't think he's made Spider-Man suffer enough and that since Peter was a guest in his home it's time he visited his home. Green Goblin then vanishes through a time dilation portal. Spider-Man quickly realizes that Green Goblin is going after his Aunt May and he rushes there to protect her. Cast Cameos *Kingpin (Mentioned only) *Spot (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Madame Web's parlor ::*OsCorp ::*Osborn Mansion ::*Coffee Bean ::*Daily Bugle (Mentioned only) ::*George Washington Bridge Items *Madame Web's chair *Time Dilation Accelerator *Goblin Glider *Pumpkin bomb *Web-Shooters *Shock gloves *Titanium cable Continuity *This episode is a direct continuation of Goblin War!. *When Green Goblin causes Spider-Man's spider sense to go crazy Spider-Man says that he hopes his mutation disease isn't returning. Spider-Man's mutation disease was a major over-arcing story for season two of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. In the episodes, Enter the Punisher and Duel of the Hunters, Spider-Man transformed into a giant spider creature but the mutation was reversed by Mariah Crawford. Trivia *This episode takes elements from five different Spider-Man comics. They are The Amazing Spider-Man #39 (1966), The Amazing Spider-Man #40 (1966), The Amazing Spider-Man #121 (1973), The Amazing Spider-Man #122 (1973), and The Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine #2 (1968). :*In The Amazing Spider-Man #39 and 40, Green Goblin discovers that Spider-Man is Peter Parker and he ties Peter up with a steel cable that is attached to his glider and flies him around. :*In The Amazing Spider-Man #121, more famously known as The Night Gwen Stacy Died, Green Goblin kidnaps Gwen Stacy and takes her to the George Washington Bridge. As Spider-Man arrived he fought the Green Goblin who during the fight knocked Gwen Stacy off of the bridge. Spider-Man caught Gwen Stacy with a web line but the whiplash from the sudden stop broke Gwen Stacy's neck and killed her. ::*The words Turning Point appeared in big letters on the cover of The Amazing Spider-Man #121. That is where this episode's title came from. :*In The Amazing Spider-Man #122, Spider-Man fought the Green Goblin. During their battle Green Goblin used a remote control to impale Spider-Man with his glider. However, Spider-Man jumps out of the way and the glider instead hits Green Goblin and kills him. ::*Mary Jane fills the role in this episode that Gwen Stacy had in the original comics. ::*Since no one was actually allowed to die in a kids cartoon Mary Jane fell off the bridge into a time dilation portal and ended up trapped in limbo. ::*Just like in the comics Green Goblin was impaled by his glider. However, instead of dying the glider pushed Green Goblin into a time dilation portal where he was then trapped in limbo. :*The dinner party scene from this episode is adapted from The Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine #2. *During the episode Green Goblin tells Peter Parker "clothes make the man". Clothes make the man is proverb recorded in English in the early 15th century, but an earlier saying in classical Greek is "the man is his clothes". Episode review Quotes "What do you mean you want to end our relationship?" "Just what I said! I don't have time for your games anymore. 'Cause right now I have everything I ever wanted. Mary Jane loves me and I love her. This big battle you say you're training me for, I'm not interested. My life is complete." "Complete is it? Have it your way Spider-Man. One day you will yearn for the wisdom of Madame Web. And that day will come soon, when the two headed monster rises from the netherworld." : '-Madame Web & Spider-Man' "With this technology in my hands I'll make your enemies topple like toy soldiers. Even Spider-Man and the mighty Kingpin will be dirt under your feet." "But what about Spider-Man? He knows about our connection." "Indeed, Spider-Man is the only man on Earth who knows that the Green Goblin and Norman Osborn are allies. That knowledge will cost him dearly!" : '-Green Goblin & Norman Osborn' (Guards from an armored truck run away after it is attacked by Green Goblin.) "Wasn't much fight in those two! You just can't find good help now a days." : '-Green Goblin' "You! I thought you were. . .!" "I'm not. But you'll soon be!" : '-Spider-Man & Green Goblin' "You can run Osborn but you can't hide. Not when I know your address." : '-Spider-Man' "Yes, yes. Take off your mask. Reveal your secret identity to your greatest enemy." (Spider-Man removes his mask and Green Goblin learns that he is just a teenager.) "At last Spider-Man's greatest secret is mine. What! The Green Goblin's greatest foe a mere boy! Impossible! Impossible!" "Wait. That's Peter Parker, a friend of my son, Harry." "Shut up Osborn! I'm trying to think. He mast have been using Harry to get to you! Well, two can play at that game Peter Parker. And the Goblin plays for keeps!" : '-Green Goblin & Norman Osborn' "Mary Jane, I never thought you and Peter would ever get together." "Me neither Liz." "So how's Harry Osborn handling you not being his girlfriend anymore." "Not well. He doesn't realize I wasn't happy in our relationship. He thinks Peter betrayed him." "Poor Harry. You know he's a real sweetheart. I kinda' feel sorry for him." : '-Liz Allen & Mary Jane Watson' "Am I really that late?" "Yes, but that's right on time for you. It's one of your little idiosyncrasies I've come to love." "Ooo, you used the l word. I like that." (Peter kisses Mary Jane.) : '-Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson' "So, Liz was talking about Harry Osborn?" "Uhu, his birthday party's tonight, remember?" "Tonight? I completely forgot. Maybe we shouldn't go." "We have to go. Harry's made a point of inviting both of us. His father's throwing a big dinner party." "Norman Osborn throwing a party? Is he back to normal?" : '-Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson' "Perfect. I can observe Osborn without him knowing that Spider-Man is watching." : '-Peter Parker' "It was nice of you to invite MJ and me considering everything." "Look friend, I only invited you because my dad insisted. He told me to show a little backbone!" "His dad insisted?" : '-Peter Parker & Harry Osborn' "Ah, Peter Parker's here, now the party can really begin! I'm so glad you could make it. Put 'er there." "Osborn's never been this friendly to me before." (Peter shakes Norman's hand.) "His grip! It's getting tighter! He'd break my hand if not for my spider strength." "Oh, I'm sorry Peter. Was I squeezing too tightly? I forgot how delicate you are. Dinner is ready to be served! I hope you enjoy the stew." "It's almost as if he knows I'm Spider-Man. But how could he?" : '-Norman Osborn & Peter Parker' "I understand you're seeing Mary Jane now Peter. I bet you two have been conspiring to get together for some time." "Mr. Osborn you've got it all wrong." "You know I saw another one of your spectacular Spider-Man photos in the Bugle. How do you get those fantastic angles?" "Mr. Osborn, Peter never gives out his treasure trade secret. Not even to me." "You know Harry, your friend and I share a little secret don't we Pete?" "Tiger, what is he talking about?" "I. . . I wish I knew!" "Maybe we should let your friends in on our secret. Over desert perhaps." "He does know I'm Spider-Man! But how? Will you excuse me for a moment?" "Make sure it's only a moment Pete! The party's just begun." : '-Norman Osborn, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson' "Parties over but I still owe Osborn a dance!" : '-Peter Parker' "Parker, you've been a thorn in my side for too long! You pestered me as Spider-Man! You hurt my son as Peter Parker. Well it all ends tonight!" : '-Green Goblin' (Parts of Peter's tuxedo gets burned off revealing his Spider-Man costume underneath.) "I guess clothes really do make the man!" : '-Green Goblin' (Green Goblin flies off on his glider while Peter Parker, who is tied to a cable attached to the glider, gets pulled into the air.) "And away we go!" : '-Green Goblin' "Madame Web was right! The monster with two heads, two identities has struck! And I've never been so vulnerable before!" : '-Peter Parker' "As befits an adversary of your caliber I'm granting you a demise with dignity!" : '-Green Goblin' "Norman would be so proud of me. He'd never believe how easy this was!" "Believe this!" (Peter forces Green Goblin to crash his glider.) : '-Green Goblin & Peter Parker' "Now lets try this little tango again shall we." : '-Spider-Man' "I underestimated him!" : '-Green Goblin' "The Time Dilation Accelerator. He must've miniaturized it. I'll bet he used it to spy on me to find out I'm Spider-Man." : '-Spider-Man' "You know Parker, I don't think I've made you suffer enough! You've been a guest in my home. Now it's high time I visited yours!" "He's going after Aunt May!" : '-Green Goblin & Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers